Lady of the Lake
Lady of the Lake is the third episode of Season Two of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It is the twenty-fifth episode of the series overall, and premiered on October 14, 2012. Synopsis Emma Swan and Mary Margaret Blanchard, with the aid of Mulan, Princess Aurora and brave knight Lancelot, attempt to find a portal that will bring them back to Storybrooke. But a dark force threatens their safe return. And Henry Mills tries to talk Jefferson into reuniting with his daughter. Meanwhile, back in the Fairytale Land that was, on the eve of meeting Prince Charming's mother, King George poisons Snow White, and the only antidote lies within the waters of the Lady of the Lake. Recap In Fairytale Land, Red Riding Hood is seen running through a forest and into a camp site where Prince Charming, Snow White and two others are planning on how to take back the kingdoms. Red then divulges the news regarding King George's new general, who was dubbed as the "Leviathan." When Snow asks about how near the army is already when an arrow is shot through the tent, suggesting that the King's army is close by. The group splits up. Charming tells Snow to go ahead without him as she would have a better chance of escaping alone. He tells her to meet him in "the cabin" in two days. "I guess it's about time you met my mother." The Prince tells her before they kiss and part ways for the moment. The Leviathan sees them from a far and proceeds to towards Snow. The knight attacks Snow and knocks her off the ground and introduces himself as Lancelot. "Of the Round Table?" Snow asks. "Not anymore." The general replies before he abducts her. In present day Fairytale Land, an unconcsious Mary Margaret Blanchard is taken care of by Cora, while Emma Swan asks her where they are. Emma states that they shouldn't be kept up in the prison for long as they didn't do anything anyway, which Cora agrees to. Cora eventually reveals to Emma that she is the mother of Regina Mills. Mary Margaret wakes up and is uneasy upon seeing Cora once more. Mary Margaret warns Emma that Cora is far worse than Regina. When Cora asks her how her daughter was, Emma spills some information about Henry as well. Soon after, the two are then sent word to that the leader of the survivors wishes to speak to them. Back in Storybrooke, David Nolan and Henry Mills are seen walking on the road discussing a plan on how to get back Emma and Mary Margaret. Henry beings on a new operation ( scorpion ) but David cuts him off saying it isn't safe for Henry to help. David makes Henry promise not to help, and leaves him to go to school. Instead of going on the bus, Henry runs off. Appearances *Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Emma Swan *Regina Mills *Prince Charming/David Nolan *Henry Mills *Red Riding Hood *Jefferson *Cora *King George/Albert Spencer *Princess Aurora *Mulan *Ruth *Sir Lancelot *Paige Trivia *The title card features a walking Lancelot. *This episode's title is the name of an Arthurian legend. Videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7HIaU0hnHMQ&feature=youtu.be References